


Magnets

by colorfulintention



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, IQ Kitty and goth Katya, PWP, bossy confident nerd vs anxious emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulintention/pseuds/colorfulintention
Summary: When the metaphorical light bubble appeared above Katya’s head, she was far from relieved. But then she looked on to Trixie bent over locking her bike down and her thick thighs rubbing against each other under her yellow skirt, a hint of her ass threatening to show, and it seemed worth the danger.





	Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello  
> i just felt like putting these two together because, well, i had to. i kinda checked it but if you find any mistakes, please, know that i don't care lol i just wanted to have fun. it's intended to be a standalone thing.  
> i had no idea what title to give it so i just went for the first fun/sexy song that came into my mind on the spot.  
> thanks byee

Katya shut the door behind her and stared at the empty hallway. “Fuck...” she sighed and her hands itched for a cigarette. Her black boots echoed on the linoleum while she made her way out of the building and into the parking lot where she knew someone had to be having a smoke.

The second she was called into the principal’s office she knew she was fucked. She had known all along that everything was gonna come back to bite her in the ass at some point, but for some reason she just couldn’t care less. She just couldn’t bring herself to go into class, or read the damn books, or write the damn papers, or do anything that counted for something. And now she was hanging by a thread from being held back and facing the shame of failure. 

“Yes!” she whispered at the sight of the blonde girl blowing smoke under the shade of a tree. “Pearl! Can you help a bitch out?”

The girl smirked and reached into her plastic backpack for the pack of cigarettes. “Still grounded, huh? I told you your mom was gonna catch you.”

“Yeah, well, she’s already killed me, so you don’t have to kick my corpse”, Katya answered almost in the same dead-like tone her friend naturally had. She took the cigarette Pearl lighted for her off of her own and took a long drag. “I’m this close”, she held up her index and thumb almost touching, “From bombing the whole year. I need a miracle to happen or I’m just being thrown into some freak ass boarding school by my parents”. 

“Girl, I wish I knew how to help, but...” Pearl sighed and stumped out her cigarette butt on the trunk of the tree, but before her fingers let go of it, a yell made the two of them jump and turn.

“Hey, moron! Don’t you dare throw this on the ground! You’re doing enough polluting with your disgusting habit.” Off her flowery pink bicycle steps Trixie Mattel, the fiercest vegan go-green nerd and the scariest and hottest mathlete to ever exist. She moved her eyes from Pearl to Katya’s hand holding her lit cigarette and rolled her eyes. When the metaphorical light bubble appeared above Katya’s head, she was far from relieved. But then she looked on to Trixie bent over locking her bike down and her thick thighs rubbing against each other under her yellow skirt, a hint of her ass threatening to show, and it seemed worth the danger.

“Pearlie,” she smiled mischievously and took another long drag before handing her cigarette to the girl that gave it to her, “pray for me”. She turned around ignoring the “what the fuck” Pearl didn’t hold in and walked towards Trixie, now already heading for the building.

“Hey, Mattel” Katya called, doing a little jog to catch up, holding her bag over one shoulder awkwardly. Trixie looked back at her without stopping, until she was by her side, walking in sync.

“What?” she asked dryly, her left eyebrow raised as usual.

“I like your hair. Pink really suits you.” Katya tried, knowing damn well she wasn’t fooling anyone, but she had nothing else to start with.

“Thanks.” Trixie breathed out a skeptical laugh. “You’re pretty hot in that black wig yourself”, she shot back. Katya swallowed. She felt like a little mouse trying to do business with a tiger. “What do you want, Zamo?”

“I, uhm...” their boots, white cowboy and black combat, now echoed through the hallway Katya had just walked out of, going in the direction of the mathletes’ club room. Trixie opened the door without missing a beat while Katya just slowly entered behind her, now facing the girl standing behind her club president desk, her delicate hands supporting her torso, the print on her t-shirt a little distorted by how her breasts stretched the fabric.

“You…? I have work to do, come on. Spit it.” Trixie doesn’t even blink. She doesn’t look angry but doesn’t smile. She was always unimpressed, unbothered, like nothing in this world could reach her. Katya has always watched her from a distance, imagining if that was a front, if there was a silky smooth heart underneath, if she could ever feel powerless, if she acted so strongly in a closed room, if she was still so powerful lying naked in a bed. “Katya?!”

Katya blinked and woke from her daydream. “I was wondering if I could try out for the mathletes.” Trixie’s left eyebrow flew even higher while the right one fell and her forehead wrinkled. “You. A mathlete. Why the fuck?” She tilted her head in confusion and her baby pink curls danced to the side, the smell of strawberry and roses shampoo hitting Katya right in her gut. “You haven’t even showed up to math class in the last entire month.”

“Exactly.” Katya sighed and let herself fall into the chair behind her, looking up to Trixie`s eyes through her white-framed glasses. “Look, I’m not gonna bullshit you. I’m fucked. I’m bombing the whole thing. I just need some credit to maybe raise my grades to an acceptable average, and then I’ll get in line next year. But right now I’m depending on a miracle.”

Trixie listened with bored eyes and pressed lips. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, bit the inside of her cheek for a second. “There are no miracles, only hard work”, she said casually, like she had said, or heard, that a million times in her life. She walked around the desk and stopped in front of Katya, quickly and gracefully propping herself to sit on top of it and crossing her legs. Katya wasn’t fast enough to look away from her thighs and she absolutely did not miss the flash of her panties. White lace. She breathed in and looked up.

Trixie’s long eyelashes looked even bigger from below and she spoke in a softer voice. “How bad do you need my help?”

“Very. Very bad.” Katya swallowed.

“And why the mathletes? Why not go back to gymnastics?” She lowered her voice, almost purring. “Why me?”

“Well...” Katya gathered the last of her courage to sit up straight and lean a little forward, her chin merely inches from Trixie’s knee. “You are the best student in school. You have the whole faculty’s respect. It would look pretty nice for me to be tutored by everyone’s favorite math genius. Besides...” She reached out a hand to hold onto the desk right next to yellow fabric of Trixie’s mini skirt. “No one in that gym looks like you.”

They stared into each other’s eyes, as if the first to blink was gonna be the loser. Trixie’s hips moved and her pink lips turned in slow motion to form a smile. Katya mirrored it, counting her first winning point. 

“If I were to help you,” Trixie started, “You’d need to be fully focused and extra dedicated. Your priorities would need to change. Is that something you can do?” 

“That is something I can do, yes”, Katya nodded.

“What else can you do to show me my generosity to you would not be misplaced?” Trixie lowered her face to look Katya closely, her voice falling to a whisper, her breath hitting the little frizzy hairs of Katya’s now grown bangs. 

“What do you need to see?” Katya licked her lips.

Trixie straightened her back and uncrossed her legs, carefully avoiding Katya’s face with her knee. The brunette’s eyes fell to the white lace, now fully visible, the little wet patch causing her mouth to water instantly. Trixie moved her thighs apart enough for them not to touch and sweetly responded. “Impress me.”

That was exactly the picture of Trixie Mattel. From the day she stood in front of the classroom being introduced by the principal as the new girl, she took no shit and gave no opportunity for any attempts. After the first whisper ran around the room she made a point to stand up and announce “Yes, I moved here with my mom and my siblings because she got divorced from the piece of garbage she was married to. If that’s so interesting to you, by all means, talk about it. I feel sorry for how uninteresting your lives are and simple your tiny brains can be”. 

She became the number one topic of conversation in record time, while scaring everyone at the same speed. And just as fast people realized what her second favorite activity was. Trixie was obsessed with sex. She fucked someone new every week, either in or off school, being celebrated enough for her academic performance so that no one ever questioned what the hell she was doing in classrooms before or after classes. The first and last attempt to slut shame her ended badly, after Violet listing names of people who fucked her, saying she did that because she had daddy issues. “Hm...” Trixie smirked in response in the middle of the cafeteria where she’d been cornered. “That’s an interesting theory, Violet. Is this you trying to get into that list? Don’t get me wrong, you just don’t seem like a good fuck for my personal taste. But if you’re so desperate, I have been looking to do some charity lately”.

Katya was terrified of her beyond her own usual anxiety. And crazy about her. When she hid in the library to skip class, she’d see Trixie surrounded by her books, crunching numbers by herself, whispering “Fuck yes” whenever she solved an impossible equation, or getting furious with frustration when she failed at it. Katya watched her grind her teeth, squirm in her seat, then leave the room, only to come back twenty minutes later with a serene little smile on her face and her hands freshly washed.

She looked up at Trixie’s smug expression, breathing deeply, and placed her cold hands on her thighs. Her tan skin shivered and a wave of electricity ran through Katya’s chest, like Trixie had just become more real now that she was touching her. She squeezed the thick flesh and pushed them further, slipping from her seat to be on her knees. Katya brought her face closer and Trixie’s smell filled her, her mouth opening instantly to press against her over fabric.

She heard Trixie exhale and a hand gripped her black hair, Trixie’s hips moving to grind on her face. Katya let her for a few seconds, licking over the white lace, tasting her through the little holes in the pattern. She then pulled away just enough to bring her hand in and pull her panties to the side, dipping her tongue between her folds, licking up and down before concentrating little licks on her clit.

Trixie’s grip on Katya’s hair got tighter and Katya risked a look up to her face. Trixie had her eyes closed and her lips parted, breathing through her mouth, her eyebrows just a bit arched up. This was the first image of any vulnerability Katya had ever seen on Trixie, but she wanted to break her. _Impress her._ She sucked on her clit just for a moment and got up, the wet noise of her lips pulling away echoing in the empty room. Trixie didn’t even try to hold her down with how sudden it was, just looked with eyes that said “what the hell are you doing?”. But she didn’t have to question, because Katya was stepping in to stand between her legs, her smart fingers creeping under her skirt to tug on the waistband of her panties.

Trixie hooked her legs around Katya’s waist, moving to help her remove her underwear and toss it to the side. With one hand holding on to Trixie’s thigh, Katya brought the other one up right in between their faces, sucking on two fingers while staring straight into Trixie’s eyes. Her expression was now very interested, expectant, pleased. When Katya touched her with cold wet fingers and pressed them in, her eyes rolled back and she let out a low moan, her arms now circling Katya’s shoulders to hold her close.

Katya fucked her slowly, her fingers going all the way in, and her eyes never left Trixie’s face. Her brown eyes were now open and looking back with low eyelids, parted pink lips letting tiny noises escape in a way only Katya could hear. “Fuck, Katya” Trixie said, her voice just above a whisper. “Faster.” She obeyed, her fingers crooking just right to rub Trixie’s g-spot, her thumb messily moving over her clit. Trixie pressed her lips to hold a whimper in her throat, her hips rocking with Katya’s movements, desperately trying to reach climax. “Harder.”

The skin between Katya’s fingers hurt with how she was pushing the two in up to her knuckles, her grip on Trixie’s thigh so strong she worried there would be a mark there after. She was starting to sweat, but she couldn’t stop. Trixie was clutching the hair on the back of her head, eyebrows arched up, lips in a perfect circle through which she panted, the heels of her boots digging into Katya’s lower back with how Trixie was trying to get her closer and closer. She would never stop, she couldn’t bring herself to, because it was beautiful to see Trixie unravel and break, and she never wanted to stop seeing it.

Trixie’s whole body tensed and she quickly brought her mouth up to Katya’s ear just so she could moan when she was coming. She sounded like a kitty, crying into Katya’s ear, rubbing the insides of her thighs on Katya’s body, Katya pumping her until she was finished. She pulled her fingers out slowly and Trixie rested her forehead on her shoulder to regain some air, still twitching with aftershocks. 

Katya waited patiently, content. Even if Trixie told her to fuck off afterwards, it was still amazing that she just got to do that. Trixie swallowed and lifted her head, her eyes were shining with brand new energy and one side of her mouth twisted up in a reluctant smile.

“I always knew you’d be good. The quiet ones are always the best. I’m glad I finally got you”, Trixie said, sounding nicer than Katya was used to. Seems like she had just unlocked a whole other Trixie Mattel just for her.

“I’m glad I came up to your expectations”, Katya responded. 

“Well, you better pull your socks up, Zamo.” Trixie fixed the scrunchie around her loose ponytail and leaned back, holding herself up with her hands on the table. “Welcome to the mathletes.”


End file.
